


Wakanda Forever!

by SuperShadow2018



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperShadow2018/pseuds/SuperShadow2018
Summary: Wakanda Forever Chadwick Boseman, who portrayed T'Challa also known as Black Panther, has died of colon cancer at the age of 43. I made the fanfic as tribute to him !
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Wakanda Forever!

The King Final Act

Disclaimer : I don't own Black Panther or any of its characters.

Chadwick Boseman, who portrayed T'Challa also known as Black Panther, has died of colon cancer at the age of 43. I made the fanfic as tribute to him. This is written in his honour!

" Clint, give it to me! T'Challa shouted at him, which he complied.

From then everything turned into a mess as Thanos ship and his forces seemed to overwhelm them. Only when a strange glowing ball of energy which was revealed in being a woman destroyed Thanos ship, did it seem that they would stand a chance.

When he heard her asking the protege of Stark if he got something for her, he could not help but tease him.

" He is a bit too young for you to mate with, miss! T'Challa said in a teasing voice making both blush.

" That's not what I meant! Carol said sputtering with her face as red as a tomato, making the king of Wakanda laugh.

The boy regained his composure and told her he was not sure how she was going to go through the army which caused the king to shake his head in disbelief. This woman managed to destroy Thanos battleship and this kid was wondering how she was going to go through a army? Really? She kissed the boy cheeck making him blush before speed blitzing through his army like a knife trought butter!

Only to be stopped by Thanos who threw his sword into the Quantum Realm machine making it explode which trew her off in the dirt dropping the glove.

T'Challa hurried quickly to get to the glove only for Thor and Carol jump in Thanos way first and both started attacking him.

Thor was trying to take his head off with the Stormbreaker and using the Mjolnir to try to put pressure on reaching its goal while Carol was hitting with energy kicks and punches on his legs, chest and face.

But this stopped as Thanos caught her leg and trew her to the ground while punching Thor in the gut and kicked him in the face throwing him to the ground.

Just as he was about to reach the gauntlet, the Mjolnir hit him in the head throwing him off before flying in Captain America hand. Steve rushed towards him trying to strike him only for him to dodge and try to punch, only for him to drop to the ground courtesy of a kick to the leg from Carol and a energy enhanced kick followed with being hit with the Mjolnir in the chest, which upon impact, sended thunder in Thanos body making him gasp in pain.

T'Challa could not help but be amazed at seeing the fight that was taking place under his own while he was holding the gauntlet. But he knew that Thanos could not be beaten so easy. A sacrifice had to be made. He took his Black Panther helmet off before looking with determination at the Gauntlet.

Meanwhile, Thanos was being hit by the Captain with the Mjolnir while Carol was punching him and kicking him when he was was trying to strike back. Captain America unleashed a lightning from the Mjolnir which Thanos dodged, prompting the Captain to jump to hit him. It backfired as Thanos put a struggling Carol in the Mjolnir way which struck her sending her off to the ground. Thanos took advantage of the Captain shocked face as he punched him hard knocking him out.

He turned around just to see T'Challa putting the glove on. Energy surged trought him, the only thing preventing him from being killed was his vibranium suit. He looked at Thanos with a cold look on his face before shouting " Wakanda Forever" as he snapped his fingers causing a bright white flash to appear.

T'Challa stood gasping for breath trying to turn his look to his sister which was hugging him crying telling him how proud was of him.

" I love you, Shuri! You and Nakia were the best things to happen to me! He said with a smile on his face before passing in Shuri arms making her cry harder.

Chadwick Boseman, who portrayed T'Challa also known as Black Panther, has died of colon cancer at the age of 43. I made the fanfic as tribute to him. God, i hate this year. Its the worst year, 2016 being first. R.I.P. Chadwick Boseman!


End file.
